Different
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: "Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own." Warriors/TC (with Seto) fanfic. Rated T. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, any characters from the actual books (Jayfeather, Ivypool, etc.), or the TC guys. I do own all other characters, the prophecy, and the appearance of the guys from what I know of. I do not want to steal anything. Enjoy!
1. Allegiances

Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own."

* * *

><p>Allegiances<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan<strong>

Leader: Seedstar - very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Dewfrost - gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Lilystream - dark tabby she-cat with white patches and pale green eyes

Warriors:

Cherrystream - ginger she-cat

Molefur - brown-and-cream tom

Snowstorm - white tom with amber eyes

Brackenfoot - dark brown tom with rough pads

Hazelstream - brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and a white belly

Redleaf - red tom

Sandstripe - sand-colored tabby tom

Mousebelly - brown tom with a lighter brown belly

Thornheart - light gray tabby tom

Blackspot - brown tom with a black spot on his chest

Swallowheart - black and red tom

Evepelt - dark gray she-cat

Hailstorm - white she cat with gray and black flecks

Queens:

Pitchfur - pure black she-cat, mother of Sandstripe's kits, Ravenkit and Moonkit

Dusklight - molted gray and black she-cat, mother of Swallowheart's kits, Russetkit, Redkit, and Nightkit

Kits:

Ravenkit -dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Moonkit - black tom with a silver crescent on his head, dark blue eyes

Russetkit - black tom with ginger flecks and spots, white chest and underbelly, and green eyes

Redkit - ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes, a white muzzle a white ring around her neck, and blue eyes

Nightkit - black she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Elders:

Jayfeather - tabby tom with blind blue eyes, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, retired early due to dimmed sense of hearing

Ambergaze - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear, and amber eyes, retired early due to belly wound

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Graystar - tan tom with gray ears

Deputy: Pinefoot - black-striped brown tom

Medicine cat: Foxfur - she-cat with a fox-like pelt

Warriors:

Stonetail - dark gray tom

Stormheart - white she-cat

Raggedfur - light gray tom with eternally tangled long fur

Dustheart - brown she-cat

Gingertail - ginger she-cat

Softfoot - light brown tom

Maplepelt - red and ginger tom

Redfern - ginger she-cat

Fernbush - gray she-cat

Queens:

Honeydrop - golden-ginger she-cat, mother of Stonetail's kits, Sunkit and Badgerkit

Featherstep - fluffy light gray she-cat, mother of Pinefoot's kit, Skykit

Kits:

Sunkit - tuxedo tom with a lazy yellow eye and a normal amber eye

Badgerkit - white she-cat with a black stripe down the back of her head and dark green eyes

Skykit - gray tom with black stripes and brown underbelly, muzzle, and end of tail, amber eyes

Elders:

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose - black she-cat

**Windclan**

Leader: Cloudstar - long furred white tom

Deputy: Lightningstripe - yellowish tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Whistlewind - tan tom

Warriors:

Thistleheart - blue-gray tom

Dustcloud - light-brown splotched white tom

Dirtfur - dark brown tom

Bushfur - fluffy gray she-cat

Ashtail - light gray she-cat with a dark gray tail, mentor of Breezepaw

Lionpelt - golden tabby tom

Cheetahtail - yellowish she-cat with a long tail

Longpelt - long-furred gray and white tom

Apprentices:

Breezepaw - light gray she-cat, apprentice of Ashtail

Queens:

Harestep - light brown she-cat, mother of Thistleheart's kit, Mudkit

Eveningfall - dark blue-gray she-cat, mother of Cloudstar's kits, Darkkit and Snowkit

Kits:

Mudkit - blue-gray tom with a brown face, ginger ears, and light blue eyes

Darkkit - deep blue-gray tom with a ginger paw and ginger patch over his blue eyes

Snowkit - pure white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskertail - light brown tom

**Riverclan**

Leader: Oakstar - brown tom

Deputy: Rippledstream - blue-gray tabby she-cat, mentor of Mistpaw

Medicine cat: Blueleaf - blue-gray tom with gray ears

Warriors:

Mudpelt - pure dark muddy brown tom

Petalstream - rosy she-cat with white dots

Owlstorm - white tom with black flecks

Spottedfern - tortoiseshell she-cat

Firetail - white tom with ginger tail and back, mentor of Minnowpaw

Whiteblaze - black tom with a splash of white on his chest

Sparrowfur - long-furred black tom with a white belly and ginger paws

Mouseclaw - brown tom with black ears

Patchfur - calico she-cat

Apprentices:

Mistpaw - light gray she-cat, apprentice of Rippledstream

Minnowpaw - gray tabby she-cat, apprentice of Firetail

Queens:

Splashpelt - light gray she-cat with white spots, mother of Mudpelt's kits, Fluffkit, Needlekit, and Whitekit

Frostpelt - brown she-cat with light gray flecks, mother of Firetail's kit, Deadkit

Pebblefall - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting an unnamed tom's kits

Kits:

Fluffkit - long-furred brown tom with black tail and amber eyes

Needlekit - brown tom with a few black stripes and amber eyes

Whitekit - white she-cat with black tail, brown ears, and green eyes

Deadkit - white tom with gray ears, tail, and paws, and longer brown fur over one blind (right) eye of two deep amber eyes

Elders:

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossytail - brown-and-white she-cat

Rushwater - light brown tabby tom

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... hi! Sorry that this kinda came out of nowhere, if you are reading this already following me. I got inspiration for it, and decided I wanted to post it earlier than planned.<strong>

**Basically, I'll probably post on this every weekend except for today because I'm gonna post the prologue just a little bit after this. If I delay, that means that I was either caught up with something or I'm still working on the next chapter. I've gotten up to working on chapter six, so hopefully I'll never have to delay.**

**I'm trying to make this mine as much as I can make it, so if there are any names AT ALL that are exactly like the ones in the Warrior Cats books, please tell me so I can change them. I tried to make as many new ones as I could, but it was hard. I don't know how they do it.**

**Going along with names and cats, I tried to make the TC guys unique, but still like the other cats. Sorry if they seem a bit weird. And a song get on my about which clan they were placed in, if you already know who is who or know a few and don't like it. I had my reasons in putting them there, and why I did that you'll find out if you keep reading.**

**If you haven't noticed, the elders are cats that were named in the book series. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with elder Jayfeather. He's gonna be fun to write.**

**And btw, I have not read Bramblestar's storm (no spoilers pls), so if there are things incorrect between this fanfiction and the actual book, that would be why. If I do read it, I probably won't change anything, so you'll have to deal with it.**

**Anyways, sorry for this ultra long AN. I wanted to make sure you guys knew what this was before I let you all dive down into it. Be sure to follow or favorite and do whatever you want to do. As I said, the prologue should be up soon, so keep your eyes out for it.**

**Oh. And hi orchid (everybody else, ignore).**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	2. Prologue

Prologue, ?'s pov

* * *

><p>"We've got to do this! It's what the prophecy says!," a cat howls. The other one growls, their tail twitching.<p>

"Then change the prophecy. Do you know how much destruction will come to the clans if we do this?!"

"We can't change prophecies," the first cat says, their green eyes staring at the one who said to change the prophecy. "They come from the ancient cats, who read it in the stars long before we found our home here. Long before the clans even had their home in the forest."

"Firestar is right, Bumblestripe," a fluffy she-cat says, padding forward. If they could have changed prophecies, imagine where we'd be. If I was never given my powers, who would be living at the lake? The clans, or the Dark Forest?"

Bumblestripe sighs. "I just don't want to see our kin suffer again, Dovewing. They've been through so much. Especially that leaf-bare that brought the greencough."

"Many lives were lost," a large white tom says. "But the clans are still strong, and can take on whatever is thrown at them."

"You're one to say, Blackstar," a brown tom then says, padding into the clearing they were in.

"Welcome Onestar. I'm glad you could make it," Firestar says.

"Not like I had much else to do. Not much to do up here."

"That is because it's for the cats who have deserved relaxation," a ligh-brown tom with a broken jaw says.

"Well, looks like nearly all of us are here now. Where is Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Mistystar?," Firestar says.

"I passed by Mistystar a bit ago. She and Bluestar were having a meal together, and she said that she'd be here soon," the tom says.

"How is Buestar, Crookedstar? I know that Oakheart recently left us," Blackstar says.

"She's fine. Heartbroken, but doing better. Sadly, we can't stop the clans from forgetting some of us, but we must move on."

"Well, we still give our support. He was a great brother to you," Onestar says.

"And a great father," Mistystar says, emerging from the brush. She is followed by Tawnypelt and Crowfeather, and they all gather around the small pond.

"It's time for you to go now, Bumblestripe," Firestar says.

Bumblestripe bows his head. "Of course. Good luck. I'll see you later Dovewing," he says.

"Bye Bumblestripe," she says. They touch noses and he bounds off, Dovewing turning back to the pool.

"It's a shame you weren't alive long enough for the kits to be born," Tawnypelt says. Dovewing sighs, looking at the pool.

"Well, be glad that your daughter found such a wonderful mate," Firestar says, laying his tail over her shoulders.

"That is true," Dovewing says. "We should begin. We all know there are a few queens that could kit at any moment."

"Correct. We each need to choose a kit, and that is the kit we will watch over. Let's let Dovewing go first," Mistystar says.

Fifteen little shakes then form, all curled up. Dovewing gazes at them all, and sees one, the smallest, and her ears lay flat. She reaches forward with a paw and touches the image, and the small form disappears, then reappearing directly in front of her.

"I thought you were going to choose one of your only daughter's kits," Crowfeather says.

Dovewing sighs. "Dusklight will be a great mother. I'm just upset that she chose so late to have kits. And if I watched over one of my kin, I would not be able to watch them face danger. This kit meanwhile. It needs a motherly figure. I can sense it's own mother will not be so kind."

"Very wise Dovewing," Onestar says. He then faces the pool. "I'll choose the next one." He looks over the rest of the kits and sees one that was thin, then chooses that one.

Mistystar went next, and chooses a broad-shouldered one. "I'll watch over your daughter's kit, Dovewing." Dovewing nods her head.

Firestar then looks over the pool and chooses a large kit, while Crookedstar chooses one with sleek fur. Blackstar sees a kit that already seemed strong and chooses it. Crowfeather chooses a thin one, and Tawnypelt chooses another broad-shouldered kit. The images disappear, and the chosen ones turn into small symbols, then imprinting themselves onto all the cats' chests.

"Now we just wait," Tawnypelt says, standing. The rest of them also stand, saying farewell before padding off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! If you read the AN in the allegiances, you should get what this is. But I didn't tell you something.<strong>

**Every once in a while, I'm going to be doing something I call either 'Chapter Challenges' or 'Chapter Quiz'. I'm going to ask you something, and you tell me what you think. Okay? I'm just assuming your nodding, so okay.**

**The first question is,**

**Which Starclan cat is guarding/watching over each of the TC guys?**

**So, answer that if you want to, and if you liked it then follow or favorite and whatever. Hope you are excited for the first chapter! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**Btw, the fact that I already have four views on this as of when I'm writing this is astonishing. Didn't expect that XD**


	3. Chapter 1

**Tada! Sudden chapter time!**

* * *

><p>Moonkit's pov<p>

"Dusklight! Why won't Moonkit ever come out of his nest? Ravenkit is always out here," a kit wails from outside the nursery. I growl, laying my ears down and burrowing even further into the nest.

"Pitchfur, could you go get Moonkit? Russetkit won't stop until he gets what he wants," I hear Dusklight say, and then hear pawsteps getting closer.

"Moonkit," I hear Pitchfur say. "You have to leave the den sometime. It won't always be safe in here."

"Yes it can," I say, my tail twitching. "Tell me one time it wasn't safe in here."

"Well, before we were all born except for a few of the elders, a giant tree crashed into the clearing. It just barely missed the nursery. Also, there was when the Dark Forest attacked. And when the clans first came to the lake, your father's mother was born during a badger attack. The medicine cat at the time died protecting her," Pitchfur says.

"And how do you know that?"

"Jayfeather told me."

I huff. "Jayfeather can barely remember his own name. Like he could remember something so long ago. Plus, he's blind! I doubt that would help his memory any."

"He was a medicine cat though," Pitchfur says. "He can see in his dreams. Plus, I'm sure his siblings visit him in his dreams, since he was a medicine cat. And also, don't go insulting him. He's the reason we are all still here today, along with Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Firestar."

"So I should respect him," I sigh, sitting up and turning around to look at her.

"Exactly. Now how about you come and join us all out in the clearing? I'm sure everybody will be happy to see you."

I press my ears against my head again. "But, won't they make fun of me? What other cat has a perfect moon on their forehead?," I ask.

"Nonsense. There are a lot of strangely marked cats in the clans. Even a few in the camp. Take Ambergaze, for example. She has some strange markings."

"Not as weird as mine though," I say. "Hey! Pitchfur! Put me down!"

Pitchfur purrs, her whiskers twitching in amusement, before padding out of the den with my scruff in her mouth. I see Russetkit and his sisters playing with my sister, and see Dusklight look up at us.

As soon as Pitchfur puts me down I look around, seeing a few warriors talking around the camp. Dewfrost was talking to Snowstorm and Toadstep was relaxing on the rocks, but other than that nobody else was there.

"Go play with the other kits, Moonkit. They've been wanting to play with you," Dusklight says. I see Redkit look up from where she was play fighting with Russetkit and when she sees me she leaps off, running over.

"Come on Moonkit! We're having the battle between Firestar and Bloodclan! You can be Whitestorm," she says, pushing me to reward from behind.

"Wouldn't he fit more as Bone? He's so secretive," Russetkit says. Dusklight cuffs him around the ear.

"Russetkit. He can be as secretive as he wants. After all, if there weren't secrets then where would the clans be? None of us would probably even be here if there weren't any secrets."

Ravenkit jumps up, Nightkit right after her. "What do you mean?"

Pitchfur looks over to the elders den. "Why don't you ask Toadstep or Ivypool? They know what Dusklight is talking about," she says.

Only a moment later the four kits were bolting past me and I was knocked to the ground. They run all the way over to the elders den before Redkit turns around and runs back, pushing me back up onto my paws. "Come on Moonkit!," she shouts, running away again. I sigh, padding after her slower.

* * *

><p>Darkkit's pov<p>

"Darkkit! Get down from there! You'll fall and hurt yourself if you don't," Eveningfall says, Snowkit next to her. I look down from the single tree that grew inside the camp, and wave my tail.

"But it's so much fun up here!," I shout, leaping up to the next branch. I laugh looking up even more, before a set of jaws grab my scruff and I'm picked up. "Hey! I was just having fun!"

The cat slowly climbs down the tree and I'm placed on the ground. "Darkkit," the cat says, and I hear the stern voice of Cloudstar. I turn and see Lightningstripe was the cat that brought me down, and also see Snowkit, Eveningfall, and Cloudstar looking at me.

"Uh... h-hi dad," I say.

"You know not to go climbing. We weren't built for climbing trees. The cats in Windclan run after their prey, not climb after it," Cloudstar says. I duck my head and nod.

"Don't ever do that again, Darkkit," Eveningfall scolds. "Next thing you know, you'll have broken your neck. Or worse! Your leg! Then you would never be able to hunt the same."

"I'm sorry," I say, and Cloudstar and Eveningfall pad away.

"Darkkit. What they said was true. You shouldn't have been climbing," Lightningstripe says, and I turn to see that she was still there. "But at the same time, what Eveningfall said wasn't right. If you had broken your leg, you may not be able to hunt the same, but you would be alive and would still help to protect the clan, I'm sure. You are much better with an injured leg than dead."

"Thanks Lightningstripe," I say. She licks my head.

"Don't mention it. Just don't go climbing that tree again. It is dangerous," she says, and then pads away.

"That was stupid," Snowkit says. My ears lower against my head.

"Don't you start now," I mumble. I hear her sigh.

"I just care about you. You're my only littermate. Don't go and leave me all alone," she says, shoving me with her shoulder. I shove her back, and then we end up play-fighting under the tree.

Our fight is cut short when Breezepaw and Ashtail run in. Ashtail looks around and sees Cloudstar, then runs over to him.

"Cloudstar. There was an injured monster by the half-bridge that borders the Shadowclan and Riverclan territories. Lights are flashing and I heard wails," she says.

"Well, with that monster finished, I'm sure that any of the twolegs that might've been inside of it have also died. Lightningstripe, have a few warriors keep a watch out for any flames that travel in our direction. We need to evacuate the camp as soon as that happens," Cloudstar says. Then he turns back to Ashtail. "Anything else?"

"Twolegs did die. There were at least five," she says.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"I'm not sure. It seems fairly old though. The monster didn't even have any smoke coming off of it. It must have been some early greenleaf-twolegs. It seemed just under a moon old."

"Riverclan must have been planning to mention it at the gathering tomorrow," Eveningfall says. Cloudstar nods.

"I will ask Oakstar if his clan is okay, tomorrow. A cat could have been hurt by the monster. Thank you for reporting Ashtail."

"No problem Cloudstar."

"Imagine being in the monster when it got injured," I hear, and Snowkit and I turn to see Mudkit standing behind us. "Just tumbling down the thunderpath."

"Aww. Is Mudkit scared?," Snowkit laughs.

"No! I'm just wondering what it would've been like. That's all," he says.

"Suuuure," I say. He hisses and turns away, but I look at Snowkit, we nod at each other, and we jump on him.

"Hey!," he laughs, and then pushes us off. One standing, he crouches and growls playfully at us. "Better run! I'm gonna get you!"

Snowkit and I bolt, and Snowkit starts falling behind. "No fair! I'm the smallest!," she shouts when Mudkit pins her down.

"Well, get bigger then! Or faster. We are Windclan cats, after all," I say, stopping and spinning around. A moment later I'm tumbling across the clearing with Mudkit, who had ran into me.

We stop tumbling and I shake my head, standing up. When I hear a splash I jump, and then see Mudkit emerge from the gorse to my left that was surrounding the camp, completely soaked in water.

For a moment I just stare, then start laughing at the annoyed face he was giving me. He jumps on me, knocking me over, and then proceeds to roll over on me, getting my wet too.

Once Mudkit jumps off I hear Snowkit laughing, and sit up to see her on her back from laughing too hard. Apparently Mudkit and I had the same idea, because then we were shaking our fur on either sides of her, getting her completely soaked like Mudkit was.

She jumps up, wailing in surprise, and when she sees Mudkit and I laughing she smirks, crouching down. I look at her just in time and gasp. "Run Mudkit!" Then I run away, Mudkit at my side with Snowkit chasing after us, the warriors laughing as they watch us.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating this now because I'm not sure when I'll next get the chance to update it. For the next week I'm most likely not going to be able to respond to any of you guys because I won't be able to get on, but as soon as I'm able to I will.<strong>

**And btw, this already has 49 views. I did not know I would get that many views in a week. There aren't that many stories in this crossover section, so I almost expected less. Thank you for proving me wrong!**

**There is no challenge for this chapter, so just enjoy it how it is. I hope you liked this first real chapter to Different. Do whatever you want to do really. Just no stealing! That's the one thing you aren't allowed to do. That, and bully others, or do bad things in general...**

**To end my rambling, bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**P.S. I somehow remember all of the kits that there are in the prologue. It kinda scares me.**


	4. Chapter 2

**And chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Sunkit's pov<p>

"All cats old enough to silently stalk, join under the highbranch for a clan meeting," I hear Graystar yowl, waking me up from my sleep. Badgerkit whines next to me, and burrows further into the nest as Honeydrop stands and stretches.

"I wonder what this clan meeting is about," Featherstep says from the nest next to ours. Skykit was sleepily looking around, also having been woken up from Graystar calling a clan meeting.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the moon-high patrol came back with something and Graystar needs to tell the clan," Honeydrop says. Then she looks down at Badgerkit and I. "You guys can come out and watch if you want to. That goes for you too Skykit."

"I just wanna sleep more," Skykit says, and slowly pads over to the nest I was in before laying down next to my sister.

"What about you Sunkit? Do you wanna see the meeting?," Featherstep asks. I nod, yawning, and jump out of the nest to follow the two queens out into the camp clearing.

Most of the clan was already outside by then, and I look up at the tree to see the tan-and-gray pelt of Graystar patiently sitting on the highbranch. The clan was talking quietly as the remaining cats gathered.

"Oh. Look at Sunkit. See what I mean? I've never seen a cat with an eye like that," I hear Fernbush say.

"It makes you wonder what happened. Could he and Badgerkit be half-clan? That's what the weird cats are," Maplepelt then says. I lower my ears and run inbetween Honeydrop and Featherstep, hoping that it will protect me from any more curious pairs of eyes, and my own curious ears.

"Thank you for joining the clan meeting so late. The monster patrol came back, and the injured monster was finally found. More monsters with two legs in them are now surrounding the scene, so be careful if you go hunting over there. Seven twolegs were pulled from the injured monster, and they were all extremely injured. They are most likely dead, and though they a threat to our home, we hope Starclan watches over their families," Graystar says.

"Stay aware that, though the monster has been found, the area around it should still be steered clear of. We have no clue what it's done to the prey and herbs in the area. Keep to the lake-side border when you go hunting or herb gathering," Pinefoot says from his spot at the foot of the tree. Other than a few murmurs from the clan, there were no objections and Graystar stands.

"Clan meeting dismissed. Go to what you need to do," he says. Honeydrop and Featherstep purr when they see me struggling to stay awake, and then Honeydrop grants my scruff and carries me back to the den, placing me beside Skykit and Badgerkit.

"Should I take Skykit, or should you and I just share a nest for the rest of the night?," Featherstep asks.

"Let them be. And I'll just sleep in the extra nest we have in here. That's what it's for, afterall," Honeydrop says. Featherstep laughs.

"That's not the exact reason it's here Honeydrop," she says. Honeydrop just purrs.

"Oh hush." That's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Moonkit's pov<p>

"Ivypool! Ivypool!," I hear from right outside the elders den. Nightkit then continues to talk. "Pitchfur and Dusklight say that you guys know how secrets had actually helped us all, and that none of us would be here if secrets weren't kept. What do they mean?"

"Ah. The secrets. Do you guys know about the power of the three?," Ivypool asks. I hear them all nodding their heads. "Well, you know that- oh. Come on in Moonkit. Don't just stand outside like that. You'll catch whitecough."

"How'd you know I was out there?," I ask when I sit down inbetween Ravenkit and Redkit.

"My hearing is dimmed. Not my sense of smell. And you are just in time," she answers. "The three were Dovewing, who was Dusklight, Brackenfoot, Blackspot, and Thornheart's mother, Lionblaze, Sandstripe and Mousebelly's father, and Jayfeather. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were littermates, along with their sister Hollyleaf. When they were born, everybody thought they were Squirrelflight's along with her mate, Bramblestar. However, they weren't actually their parents. Heir actual parents were Leafpool and Crowfeather, who was from Windclan."

"They were half-clans?," Ravenkit gasps. The other three kits shush her while I just patiently wait.

"Yes. They were. But nobody but Squirrelflight and Leafpool knew until there was a fire in the camp. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were trapped in the middle of some fire above the wall of the camp, and Squirrelflight, who had a terrible belly wound like Ambergaze, tried to save them by pushing a log into the way of the fire, making a bridge. She was having trouble with it, but then another warrior at the time, Ashfur, helped her. The three littermates were about to cross to safety when Ashfur blocked the way."

"Ashfur loved Squirrelflight," Jayfeather rasps, slowly padding into the den.

"Did you want to tell the story?," Ivypool asks him.

"Ashfur loved Squrrelflight," he says, in an answer to Ivypool's question. "Before Squirrelflight and Bramblestar became solid mates, she and Ashfur had a thing. It was also the time that Bramblestar was getting close to his half-brother, Hawkfrost, who was from Riverclan. Squirrelflight didn't trust Hawkfrost at all, and that's why she wasn't with Bramblestar at the time."

"Wait. So, who did she love?," Nightkit asks.

"She wasn't sure. Arthur trapped my littermates and I because he felt loss when Squirrelflight left him, and he wanted her to feel the same pain. Once he said that though, she revealed that we weren't her kits. For a long time, my littermates and I searched for our real parents. We wanted answers. The answer for our father came when I had a dream with a Starclan cat in it, and they carried the feather of a crow."

"Crowfeather," Redkit says. I just stare at the elder.

'Maybe he remembers more than he'll admit,' I think. 'He wasn't even alive when Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were having trouble, yet he remembered all of this.'

"I don't remember how we found out Leafpool was our mother, but when Hollyleaf found out we were half-clan, she was heartbroken. Hollyleaf always was one to stick to the rules," Jayfeather chuckles. "But anyways, Leafpool had been the medicine cat, and medicine cat's kits are thought to be cursed, in a way. Another medicine cat's kit was actually one of the leaders of the Dark Forest. If she had told a clan that not only were we half-clan, but the medicine cat's kit, we would be cast out, and the Dark Forest most likely would have won."

"So secrets are pretty important sometimes," Russetkit realizes.

"Yes. I had a secret too," Ivypool says. "A cat came to me in a dream, and at the time I was always a bit jealous of Dovewing, who was Dovepaw at the time since we were apprentices. The cat offered to teach me to fight whenever I was asleep, and I didn't think about the fact that it was odd. After a while, I found out how bad it was there, but I couldn't just stop going. It was the Dark Forest's decision on whether or not we visited them. Then, after Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing found out I was learning battle practice in the Dark Forest, I became a spy. If I had kept silent, then they wouldn't have known nearly as much about the Dark Forest than they did during the battle."

"So, there were a lot of times that secrets actually helped," Redkit says. Jayfeather nods, and then Ivypool looks at us.

"It's getting late. You should all be getting back to the nursery," she says. Then he stands and starts herding us out. "Plus, us elders need rest. Our bones don't support us like they used to."

Daylight and Pitchfur were waiting in front of the nursery and nod to Ivypool when she comes closer with us. "Did they behave?," Pitchfur asks.

"Yes. They behaved very well. Even got Jayfeather to tell them a story without snapping at them," Ivypool says.

"Jayfeather always did like kits, no matter how many times he denies it," Dusklight purrs. "Well, I'm sure Ivypool brought you back so they both you and the elders could all get rest. Let's go get some sleep."

"Goodnight kits," Ivypool purrs, watching as Pitchfur and Dusklight herd us into the den with their tails.

"Goodnight Ivypool!," we say.

Once we were all in our nests I feel my eyes start to droop, and then I realize how tired I really was. "Did you all have fun listening to their stories?," Pitchfur asks.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun," Russetkit yawns.

"Well, that's good," Dusklight says, then she begins to lick him, Redkit, and Nightkit, and they slowly fall asleep. Ravenous was already asleep next to me.

"Hey Pitchfur," I say. She hums, saying she was listening. "Jayfeather wasn't that bad after all." I hear her chuckle as I close my eyes, and fall asleep to her licking my head.

* * *

><p><strong>What? Thought I wasn't gonna update? Think again! (Totally didn't nearly forget to. What are you talking about?)<strong>

**And writers block is hitting in chapter six XP. What a lovely start to this book. But I still have a lot planned and am coming up with more stuff for this, so don't worry about me losing inspiration. That hopefully won't happen to this book, and not to any other book of mine.**

**But enjoy this challen****geless chapter just in case it does happen to this one. Have a good Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa, or any other holidays if there are more that you celebrate. Basically, happy holidays!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	5. Chapter 3

**Finally into Riverclan!**

* * *

><p>Deadkit's pov<p>

'Help! Help me!,' I scream in my mind, watching the water flow around me. The fish swim away from me, obviously frightened. My lungs were burning for air, and just when I was about to give up and try to breathe I get plucked from the water.

I'm placed on the ground, coughing my lungs out, and immediately I feel a tongue licking my fur. "Oh Deadkit. Just take some breaths, okay? Catch your breath," I hear my mother, Frostpelt, say.

"Sorry Frostpelt. We were trying to teach him how to swim, and it didn't end well," I hear Mistpaw says.

"Remember. He's only half a moon old. He shouldn't be learning how to swim until he's three months old. Thank you for trying to teach him so early, but it's would be best if we wait a bit longer," Frostpelt says. I just lay on the ground shivering, and look up at her with my one good eye. "Do you want to go take a nap Deadkit?"

"Y-Y-Yes p-please," I say. She grabs my scruff and carries me back to the nursery, placing me in our nest before curling around me and continuing to lick me.

"What happened?," Pebblefall asks, looking up from her nest. If you weren't part of Riverclan, you wouldn't have even noticed that she was expecting. But she actually moved into the nursery a quarter moon after I was kitted.

"Mistpaw and Minnowpaw wanted to teach him how to swim. It didn't end well," Frostpelt says.

"Well, I'm sure Firetail will make sure they understand that Deadkit shouldn't be taught yet. He is Minnowpaw's mentor, after all. He and Rippledstream can set them straight," the last queen, Splashpelt, says. Her kits, Fluffkit, Needlekit, and Whitekit, were playing with their father Mudpelt outside.

"Where has Firetail been lately, anyways?," Pebblefall asks. Frostpelt sighs.

"He's been patrolling and spending a lot of time talking to Oakstar and Blueleaf. I think they are planning something," she says.

'Planning something?,' I wonder. By then I had closed my eyes and was pretending be asleep, so I'm sure that I wasn't supposed to be hearing this.

"You don't think he's ignoring you on purpose, do you?," Splashpelt asks.

"I don't think it's me," Frostpelt says. "I think he's ignoring Deadkit."

'What?!,' I exclaim in my mind. 'Why would he ignore me?'

"Why do you think that?," Splashpelt asks.

"It's only been ever since I kitted him that Firetail has been so distant. I understand why he might be a bit upset, Deadkit being so small and only having one good eye, but it isn't his fault. I was the one who got greencough while expecting Deadkit. If anything it's my fault."

"Don't go blaming yourself Frostpelt. Firetail has no right to act like this, whatever the reason is. Plus, you didn't mean to get sick. That stuff just happens," Pebblefall says. "How about you two get some rest. I'll make sure that the other kits come in when they're done playing."

I feel Frostpelt settle down and hear Splashpelt do the same, and then wait for a few minutes before getting up and sneaking outside. It was still somewhat bright outside, but you could tell that the clan would start going to their dens soon. I had to be quick.

'Where are you?,' I wonder, looking around. Then I see Oakstar padding over to the medicine cat's den and I start sneaking over.

"For the last time Firetail, your kit is almost definantly part of the prophecy," I hear our medicine cat, Blueleaf, say.

"And, for the last time, how is he different than any of us?," Firetail hisses.

"Firetail. You have to admit it. That fur on his forehead is a bit odd. Not to mention, he isn't even close to knowing how to swim yet," Oakstar says.

"He's only half a moon old. Of course he wouldn't know how to swim. Why don't you look at Fluffkit instead? That dense and long fur fits no Riverclan cat."

"We have already been talking to Mudpelt about Fluffkit, and he agrees completely."

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?," Firetail asks. "They're kits, for Starclan's sake! To think that kits under a moon old are part of a prophecy already is just fish-brained!"

"We are still going to keep an eye on him. It's for the best," Blueleaf says. "This prophecy sounds like one of the most dangerous ones in a while. 'Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own'. You can't tell me that isn't dangerous sounding."

"That does sound dangerous, but how do we know it's one of the kits? How do we even know it's a cat, or cats, in the clans? It might not even be a cat! Why are you pinning it on defenseless kits?!," Firetail yowls.

"Be quiet, Firetail. Anybody could be listening," Oakstar hisses. Firetail sighs.

"You got this prophecy after the last gathering. You haven't even spoke to the other clans about it. Wouldn't that be a good place to start?"

"We don't even know if they've gotten the prophecy. Why would we say we are fearful?"

"Oh come on! The prophecy says stuff about 'tearing all apart'. I think that includes the other clans."

"But we can't be sure of that," Blueleaf says.

"And why wouldn't you?," Firetail asks. There was silence before he continues. "See. There's no reason. Stop assuming first, and actually do something about it."

At the sound of him padding out of the den I scramble back out of his sight and watch as he leaves the den. Firetail pads over to Rippledstream and asks her a question, and after she responds he pads over to the warriors den.

'Could I really be part of a prophecy?,' I wonder, looking up at the stars. For a split second, I thought I saw some misty figure above, but when I blink it disappears and I shake my head. It's then I notice Pebblefall padding over to Mudpelt, Fluffkit, Whitekit, and Needlekit. 'I should get back before they notice I'm gone.'

Quickly, I turn around and run back into the nursery. Splashpelt and Frostpelt were still asleep. I slowly enter Frostpelt and I's nest, and just manage to curl up and go motionless before the other kits and Pebblefall enter again. "Now be quiet. It's nap time and maybe even just plain time to sleep. Plus, your mother and other denmates are sleeping. Little Deadkit had a scare earlier too, and he needs peace," she says.

There is a chorus of quiet 'okay's before it goes silent again, and I open my eyes. They all were settled down, but I could tell that Pebblefall wasn't asleep. Her tail was twitching and she kept on moving her head and sighing. I wait a minute before speaking.

"Pebblefall?," I ask. She looks over at me and blinks. "Um, I'm not... different than everybody in the clan, am I?"

"Of course not Deadkit. The only thing that makes you different, is the fact that you are your own self. I'm different than the rest of the clan, and so is your father and Oakstar. We're all a little different, but that doesn't mean that we aren't all the same as well," she says, and I nod. "Now get some sleep. Rest up for your adventures tomorrow. Who knows what you'll accomplish."

I rest my head on my two gray front paws again, and blink my eyes closed before opening them a few minutes later after I couldn't sleep. 'I can't be part of a prophecy, can I?,' I wonder.

'_Don't expect the unexpected Deadkit_,' a gentle voice says, and I wip my head up and look around. My eyes catch on a misty figure like the one I saw before at the corner of the den, and the figure and I look at each other for a few moments before it disappears again.

"Everything okay Deadkit?," I hear Frostpelt asks, and jump before turning around and seeing her looking at me sleepily.

"Uh.. y-yeah. Just thought I heard something," I say. 'Well, I'm not lying.'

"Okay. Get some sleep. I'll be right back," she says, standing up and padding out of the den.

Once again, I lay my head on my paws and close my eyes. 'If I am part of a prophecy, I'm going to make sure I never hurt anyone without a reason,' I promise myself. Then I sigh, letting my mind go blank and letting sleep come over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I was writing this chapter, realised I had about 200-300 words left before I reached my minimum of 1500 words, and decided I'd just finish in Deadkit's pov.<strong>

**The chapter challenge for this chapter is: Who do you think the figure is?**

**I hope you all had a great holiday! If you didn't, here's a virtual hug!**

***virtually hugs***

**And btw, I've got 162 views on this. I don't know why that shocks me XD**

**So, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Different', and happy New Year!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	6. Chapter 4

**Bit of a slow chapter today.**

* * *

><p>Third pov<p>

Under the full moon, the cats in the Riverclan camp get ready to go. Frostpelt and Pebblefall finish eating some fresh kill while Firetail, Mudpelt, Owlstorm, Rippledstream, and Oakstar all talk. The rest of the clan was either asleep or relaxing before going on patrol.

Oakstar looks up at the moon, and once he sees it was a ways into the sky he stands. "It's time to go, Riverclan," he meows, and the cats going to the gathering stand as well.

Deadkit runs over to Frostpelt. "Tell me all about the gathering when you come back! I want to know what happened," he says, jumping up on her back.

Frostpelt laughs. "I will. Though it might have to be in the morning. You will probably be asleep by then."

"No. I'll stay awake and welcome you back, and then you can tell me what happened!," Deadkit says as he jumps off her back.

"If you are awake when I return, I'll be sure to tell you all about it. Now go over to the other kits and Splashpelt. It's time for me to go," she says. He does, and right before she walks out the entrance of the camp she turns around. "Love you Deadkit."

"Love you too Frostpelt!," he shouts. She smiles, turning around and running catch up with the rest of the cats.

* * *

><p>"First of all, Windclan would like to say that we are sorry for any warriors Riverclan or Shadowclan might have lost, as we saw the injured monster a few days ago," Cloudstar says.<p>

"Shadowclan did not have any losses, and we are very lucky that we didn't because one of our newest queens, Gingertail, was part of a border patrol that was there when it happened. Luckily, she is okay," Graystar says.

"In other news, two litters of kits have been kitted in the past moon by Harestep and Eveningfall. They may be coming to their first gathering in six moons. Other than that, the prey has been plentiful, though that is to be expected during New-leaf," Cloustar says. He then sits and Oakstar stands.

"We also have no losses from the monster, and much like Windclan have had gains. We now have four new kits, three being from Splashpelt who is back at the camp, and the fourth being from Frostpelt, who came with us today. We have one new queen, as well. The new queen is Pebblefall," he says, and then sits back down.

Next Graystar stands. "Like I said, our newest queen, Gingertail, is perfectly fine. Featherstep and Honeydrop each kitted this past moon. We now have three new kits. Also, we have three new warriors. Fernbush, Redleaf, and Maplepelt."

He lets the clans chant out the names before sitting, and then Seedstar stands. "Thunderclan, too, has been gifted this moon. We have five new kits from our two queens Dusklight and Pitchfur. They are all very healthy, and very playful," she purrs. "No other news. Gathering dismissed."

The four leaders all jump down from the tree and the clans begin to mingle, cats talking to others about what's been going on. Meanwhile, all the medicine cats and Clanleaders meet up behind the tree.

"There is a prophecy we need to discuss," Lilystream says, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her front paws.

"It has to be the briefest one I've ever heard," Foxfur, the Shadowclan medicine cat, says. "'Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own'. What could it mean?"

"I have a warrior who believes it has absolutely nothing to do with the cats in the clans," Oakstar says, his tail twitching.

Whistlewind growls. "Don't They know that prophecies are always about the clan cats? It's why Starclan gives them to us!"

"It's not always about us. Don't forget that there was a prophecy centered around a badger once," Seedstar says.

"Yes, but the clans were still involved. There is no way that this prophecy has nothing to with us," Blueleaf says.

"So, it is always about the clans. We should be focusing on what it means," Cloudstar says.

"Who could 'the different' be?," Graystar asks.

"I was thinking it was cats that are different than the cats in the clan should be. After all, it is about us," Oakstar says.

"Most likely, about us. And that would explain why it said 'the different'. But who would it be? And how many of them are there? That's something we just don't know," Foxfur says.

"Is there really any point in trying to figure it out now? If Jayfeather taught me anything, it's that prophecies are revealed in their own time," Lilystream says. "If we try to figure them out, we will only become further confused."

"She's right. We can't find out what it means by keeping our clans on this island while we just argue. Let's go back to our camps and wait for the answers to come to us," Cloudstar says, standing. The rest of the cats agree, and then they lead their clans home.

* * *

><p>"How was it?," Splashpelt asks when Pebblefall and Frostpelt enter the nursery again once we got back to the camp. Deadkit was curled up in Splashpelt's nest along with her kits, and Frostpelt smiles.<p>

"It was great. There were a long of kittings since the last gathering, and Gingertail recently moved into the Shadowclan nursery," Pebblefall says, padding over to her nest.

"So the entire gathering was about queens?," Splashpelt asks.

"Yep," Frostpelt says. She gently grabs Deadkit's scruff and puts him back into her nest. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, the other two queens say, putting their heads down and closing their eyes.

* * *

><p>"How is your kit doing?," Bumblestripe asks Dovewing, sitting next to her in the camp.<p>

"He's doing fine. Loves his mother, but hasn't been interacting with the other kits much. I think I've seen them all play together, maybe three times since he was born?," she says.

"I'm sure that as he grows older he'll want to play all the time. And anyways, all of the kits are still very young. We still can't find out what their personality is gonna be like when they are fully grown," he says. Dovewing sighs.

"You don't think that I chose the wrong cat, do you?"

"Why could you choose the wrong one?"

"There were eight kits that were chosen, but there were fifteen kits in all. That left a large chance that the kit you chose wasn't gonna be part of the prophecy."

"I'm sure that you chose one of the kits from the prophecy. You were the first to pick. That made your chances the highest," Bumblestripe says, licking Dovewing's ear.

"I'm not so sure," she sighs. "I mean, usually the small ones are the ones who end up shocking everyone, but he doesn't seem to be getting any stronger."

"None of them are strong yet," he says. "If they were, I would be very worried."

"Yes. That is true. None of them are even a moon and a half old yet. They wouldn't even show why they were special yet," she says.

"Are you sure about that? You were around their age when you sensed the fire in the camp."

"I was older though."

"But they may show why they are special earlier than you. Lionblaze told me that he didn't even know about his power until he was an apprentice," he says. "Just, keep an open mind. You never know what they'll do."

"But, we know what they _can_ do. The prophecy-"

"-is just a way of warning the cats below what's going to happen soon. Up here, we are rarely affected. I'm not saying that we shouldn't care, just that you don't need to stress over it so much," Bumblestripe says. "How about we go hunting together. They are asleep, and we haven't gone hunting all by ourselves in moons."

"I... guess you're right," Dovewing says. "I could also do with a nice full night of rest. Haven't gotten that in a while."

"I'll make sure you do. I'll fill your nest with the softest feathers I can find," he says.

She laughs, standing up and padding into the trees next to him. "You've always been out to make my life perfect."

"Well, that's what mates do."

"I can't believe I ever thought about anyone other than you," she sighs.

Bumblestripe just laughs, and then looks at the symbol on her chest. "Do you guys know what those are about yet?"

"Know what?," she asks, and then sees him looking at the symbols. "Oh. No. We don't. We'll find out eventually... hopefully."

"Eventually," he corrects. They hear a snap and stop, then look up to see a sparrow in it's nest. "First one back here with three fresh kill wins!," he whisper shouts, then climbing up the tree.

Dovewing just laughs and takes off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked that Dovewing and Bumblestripe scene.<strong>

**Before I go any further with this AN, I wanna say that I've been looking at the warriors wikia lately, and its really helped me as of the latest chapters I've written. If you are writing or are planning on writing a warriors story, I'd recommend checking it out.**

**Now, onto the other stuff. I've been changing some stuff in the allegiances lately (cat names, pelts, etc.) and I'm not sure if there will be anything I want to change in the future, so before you read each chapter I'd recommend you look at the allegiances chapter to see if I changed anything.**

**I'm not really sure what else to say.**

**Oh! Chapter Challenge. For this chapter, the challenge is,**

**Which cats are which of the guys?**

**And reminder for it. The guys included is Team Crafted right before Seto left.**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	7. Chapter 5

**Tada! Next chapter time.**

* * *

><p>Fluffkit's pov<p>

"Why must you always have to be playing with me, Fluffkit? Go play with your littermates," Mudpelt growls, standing and padding away. My shoulders slump as I watch him go, and I have to turn away when Whitekit runs up to him, jumps on his back, and he starts to play with her.

"You okay Fluffkit?," Deadkit asks, padding up on my right side so he could see me. The fur on his forehead had grown in the four and a half moons since he was kitted and was now dangling over his blind right eye. He also filled out a bit more.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I sigh, turning away from my father and sister. Deadkit looks where I had been looking and nods.

"I know how that feels," he says, watching Firetail gather the cats in his border patrol. "He still doesn't talk to me. I'm just glad that Frostpelt is here for me."

"And Splashpelt and my littermates are there for me," I say. "Plus, we're here for each other!"

"Yeah!," he says. It's then we hear a yowl, and we spin around to see Splashpelt running across the camp from the nursery to the medicine cat's den. She reappears a moment later with Blueleaf behind her, some herbs in his mouth, and they run over to the nursery. Frostpelt exits the den after they enter and sees Deadkit and I standing here, then pads over.

"I'm going out to get some new bedding for Pebblefall. She's kitting right now, so please stay out of the nursery and give her some privacy," she says.

"Do you need any help?," Deadkit asks. She shakes her head.

"No, but nice try for getting out of the camp. In a moon and a half I can join you and your mentor for some training if you want, and that goes for you too, Fluffkit. Now, I'll be back soon. Behave for the clan, okay?," she asks. Deadkit and I nod, and she pads off.

"I wonder what the kits are going to be," Needlekit says, running up to us.

"Or kit. Don't forget, she could be having two or only one," Deadkit says. "Is anybody else hungry?"

"Me!," Whitekit shouts as she runs up. We all laugh and go over to the fresh-kill pool where we keep the fish now. Needlekit grabs one fish and we all pad to the side if the camp to eat.

* * *

><p>It was much later that day, around moonrise, when we heard little mewls coming from the nursery and Blueleaf pads out. "There was one kit. A she-cat. Small, but healthy," he says. The clan cheers and Splashpelt pads up to us.<p>

"Would you four like to meet your newest denmate?," she asks.

"Yeah! I'm not the only she-cat of the kits anymore! Of course I want to!," Whitekit shouts.

"Remember to be quiet. She's just a kit, and will most likely be startled by your energy," Shplashpelt says. Whitekit nods, padding calmly beside the rest of us on our way to the den.

Once we get it takes a moment for our eyes to adjust to the light, but after a moment the tortoiseshell pelt of Pebblefall could be seen laying in her nest. For a moment I couldn't we anything, but then I saw a little shape at Pebblefall's belly.

The kit was small, for sure, and was mostly white. The fur on her tail was long like my fur was. She had a black stripe from the center of her forehead to the end of her tail, and there were two orange stripes that flanked the black one. One of her front paws was black, and the other was orange.

"What's her name?," Needlekit asks.

"This is Puffkit. Her name is that for an obvious reason," Pebblefall says. "Now, she won't be able to play for a while, and you may not even be a kit when she can, so be careful around her, okay?"

"Okay," we all say.

Whitekit yawns and Splashpelt laughs. "How about we all get settled in a nest, okay? The rest of the clan is going to meet Puffkit in the morning so we can all get some rest."

"But, what about Frostpelt?," Deadkit asks.

"I'm sure she'll be back by the time you wake up. Now let's get settled in," she says. We all climb into the nest and curl up, and then Splashpelt climbs in behind us. "Goodnight kits."

"Goodnight," we all say back.

* * *

><p>Darkkit's pov<p>

_"Who's there!," I shout._

_'Do not be afraid kit,' a voice says, and I wip my head around. However, there was nobody there._

_I hear hissing from behind, turn around again, and suddenly dark figures of cats start stalking out. First just a few, but then more and more. I try to back up, but when I try to place one of my back paws down it hits air. A cliff had randomly shown up._

_I stand there panting in fear, but then other cats jump on the ones attacking me. I could see my sister and Mudkit among them, but they were so much older, it seemed. I finally get time to calm down, but then I notice how big I was as well. I was a fully grown cat._

_A hiss makes me look up, and then I see one of the dark cats jumping at me. It pushes me back, and I start falling off the cliff until I catch my paws on the edge, digging my claws into the loose soil._

_The cat hisses again and starts clawing at my paws. I try to hold on, but then the cat pushes my paws off of the edge, both tearing my claws out and breaking my hold, and I start falling._

_A white head popping out is the last thing I see before I hit the bottom, as well as,_

_"Dark-"_

* * *

><p>"-kit," I hear.<p>

'What?,' I wonder.

"Darkkit. Wake up," I hear again, and then I gasp, my eyes jolting open and I jump up. I was back in the Windclan nursery, and I see Eveningfall looking down at me. It was still dark out.

"What time is it?," I ask.

"Moonhigh. Now, settle down. You woke me up," Eveningfall says. I lay my ears flat against my head as he puts her head down again.

"Are you okay Darkkit?," Harestep asks from the nest a bit away.

"Uh... I think."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah," I say. She gets up, careful not to wake up Mudkit, and pads over.

"Do you want to go into the camp clearing for a bit?," she asks. I shrug my shoulders, and her whiskers twitch. "Come on. Let's just get some air."

We pad outside, and I see all the warriors sleeping around the edges of the clearing. "I can't imagine sleeping in the open like this," I say, looking at Dustcloud and Cheetahtail as we pass them.

"Why is that?," Harestep asks.

"I don't know. It just feels a bit... vulnerable. Like anything could hurt me," I whisper, looking at an owl flying overhead. It eyes me, and I shrink closer to Harestep.

"With all of these warriors, you'll be perfectly safe. You are the leader's kit, too. That makes you high on their priority list."

"And the lists of threats on the other clans."

"Now hush about that. We are great friends with Thunderclan, and also friends with Riverclan. Shadowclan may not like us, but they don't like anybody," she says.

"I still don't like it. Wouldn't it be better to stay under the trees? Then we can be concealed. Or even live in the trees. Then we will be watching over those passing below," I say, pausing next to the tree in our camp.

"Darkkit. We have lived under the open sky for generations. Changing that would be like changing the code," she says.

"I understand that, but imagine the thrill, knowing that you're safe," I say. "Being able to see the other cats wondering where you are, and you are just crouching there, waiting for the right moment to pou-"

"I think it's time that we got back to the den," Harestep says, interrupting me. She passes by me and pads over to the den, not even looking back at me before her head ducks into the den. I sigh, my tail lowering to the ground from where it had been held up with my excitement.

On the way over I step on a stray twig from the tree, making Thistleheart wake up. "Be quiet, would you? I kinda want to sleep tonight."

"Sorry," I say.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbles, laying his head back down.

'Why can't I do anything right?,' I wonder, entering the den and seeing that Snowkit had stretched out and taken up my spot in the nest. I make my way to the edge of the den where the extra nest was, and lay down, feeling the stale moss, pokey grass, and itchy sheep wool mold under me.

As I fall asleep, I hear a voice say, _'You will one day kit. One day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New kit!<strong>

**Now, I don't really have much to say, so chapter challenge!**

**The challenge for this chapter is more of a question:**

**What are you guys looking forward to the most in this story?**

**I want to know what you guys would be interested in seeing in later chapters. Of course, I'm already working on chapter thirteen, but in chapters after that there could be some of your ideas!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	8. Chapter 6

**Something special happens this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Skykit's pov<p>

"Skykit. Stop moving so that I can actually clean your fur. This is the first meal your father has had with us in a while. And I want you to be clean," Featherstep says. I duck away from her tongue and jump away.

"Featherstep. I'm nearly five moons old. I can clean my own fur," I say, whining when she paws me closer again.

"And until you're six moons old, you are still under my supervision. Now, settle down," she says, and I lay my ears flat as I sit. Badgerkit watches from a little ways away, her whiskers twitching in laughter. My ears Would've laid flatter if they could, and I look away.

'This is embarrassing,' I think.

'_Be grateful for those who care for you_,' I hear then, and look around surprised. Softfoot and Redleaf, the two warriors not on a patrol today, were calmly talking, not noticing obviously, while Sunkit and Badgerkit were messing around, also not noticing the voice, and Featherstep didn't seem to notice it either from where she was cleaning my fur.

'Uh... can you hear me?,' I ask in my mind. I get no response, and my tail twitches, moving to curl around one of my front paws.

"What now, Skykit?," Featherstep asks. "You only curl your tail over your paws when something is wrong or you are concerned and such. Spill."

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine," I say. Then I see movement from the entrance of the camp and see Pinefoot pad through, Dustheart and Fernbush behind him, and they all had prey in their mouths. They take their prey to the fresh-kill pile before Dustheart and Fernbush join a few other warriors and Pinefoot pads over to us.

"Good morning Featherstep. Good morning Skykit," he says. " Ready to eat?"

"Yeah!," I shout, jumping up, and a few warriors look over. Featherstep nips my scruff and I shrink down. "Uh... Sorry."

Featherstep sighs, looking down and shaking her head, and Pinefoot laughs. "Lets go eat now."

Suddenly yowls echo through the forest and Maplepelt runs through the camp entrance. "Pinefoot! Some Riverclan warriors got into a fight with some foxes on the border! Our patrol is helping, but we need more help!"

"Got it. Dustheart, Redleaf, come with me and Maplepelt to the border. Fernbush, protect the kits, queens, elders, and Foxfur. Don't let anyone leave," Pinefoot says.

"Wait. What about our meal?," Featherstep asks, standing and walking forward a few steps as Pinefoot rushes to the entrance.

"We will have to have it another time. I'll be back soon," he says, then turns and follows the rest of the cats out of the camp.

I turn to Featherpelt, who sighs and turns to me. "Looks like we're eating alone. Are you hungry?" I shake my head. "Go ahead and play with Sunkit and Badgerkit, then. I'll be resting in the nursery." She licks my head and then pads into the nursery behind me, and I look back at the entrance.

"What are you thinking, Skykit?," Badgerkit asks, padding up.

"I'm wondering what a fight with Foxes is like," I say without turning my head to her. She stares at me with narrowed eyes for a moment before seeing something.

"If you are about to do what I think you're gonna do, don't do it. You'll get in trouble!"

"But come on!," I whisper-shout, finally looking at her. "Imagine it. Sitting right there and watching as the warriors sink their claws into the foxes-"

"No. No, no, no. You can't leave the camp," she hisses.

We stare at each other for a moment's before I stand and pad forward the entrance. Fernbush was telling Gingertail, who was in the nursery, not to leave the camp, so she wouldn't see if I slipped out.

"Skykit!," Badgerkit hisses, running after me. I don't stop, instead slipping through the entrance of the camp and hiding in the brush, making sure nobody was coming. Badgerkit hides next to me, and I look at her.

"I thought you said not to leave the camp," I say, mocking her.

"You really think I'm going to let a stupid furball like you be out here by yourself? Think again," she hisses.

I sniff the air again and stand. "Okay. Let's go."

"You know I don't support this," Badgerkit says a bit later as we first scent the metallic tang of blood and hear the hisses and goals from the battle.

"I know, but isn't it cool," I say, going a bit faster. Badgerkit stops behind me, looking a bit jumpy.

"Skykit... something isn't right," she whispers, her tail going between her back legs. "We should go back." I turn around to look at her.

"What could possibly be wrong? The foxes are still with all the warriors," I say. She is about to say something, but then backs up and runs away. "What?! Badgerkit! Where are you go-"

Something slimy drops on my head, and the scent of something rotting reaches my nose. I gulp, and slowly turn around to see an old Fox growling down and looking down on me. It barks, and I scream, scrambling around to run away.

"Help!," I shout, continuing to run from the fox. I could feel it's breath on my tail and could hear it nipping at my hind legs. I pant, continuing as fast as I could in whatever direction was available.

I hear a yowl and a yelp, and look behind me to see the fox stumble sideways with a small figure on it's side. Another four small figures, one being Badgerkit, jump out and start attacking it, and so I spin around and run back, starting to attack it as well.

I bite it's front right leg and it tries biting me, but I twist out of it's way. The first figure, a tom, jumps on it's head and starts clawing its eyes while another one, a tom a bit larger than the first, runs under it's belly and starts scratching it, while one of the she-cats start biting the fox's left flank and the other bites it's tail.

I see Badgerkit jump off of the fox's side and attack the other front leg, glaring at me while doing so. I look away, instead looking at the unknown she-cat who was hanging onto the fox's tail. I notice how young she was, still super fluffy like all young kits are.

'What's she doing out here?,' I wonder. It's answered when the first tom looks at her. "Be careful. I know you wanted to come, but I have to make sure you get back in one piece."

"Why'd you even let her come?!," the second tom asks.

"That is for me and me only to know," the first tom says. He gets thrown off when the fox stands up on it's hind legs and gets pressed to the ground as the fox falls backwards.

Badgerkit and I run around one side of the fox and start attacking it, making it roll off of the tom and stand up.

"Are you okay?," I ask the tom.

He coughs a few times before standing up. "Im fine. Let's finish this fox."

All six of us jump back on it and attack, biting and scratching it. By now it was injured in many places, all small and shallow, but still enough that you could tell it was in a lot of pain. It whimpers, shaking it's fur and knocking us all off, before limping off into the ferns.

'Wait. When were there ferns in the Shadowclan territory?,' I wonder before being pushed over by Badgerkit.

"You mousebrain! It's one thing that you leave the camp, another thing that you go to where the battle is, but are you so stupid that you forgot to make sure there was nothing nearby?!"

"Hey! We're all fine, aren't we?! Nobody was hurt!," I shout, getting up.

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean that you weren't stupid!"

"Hey. Guys. Fight quieter. You don't know who could be listening," the older she-cat, of whom had brown ears as well as a black tail, says.

"Who are you guys anyways? What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?," I ask.

"Okay. One, you're on Riverclan territory," the smaller tom says, and I notice he was mostly white. "And second, what are you doing out of your nursery?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Badgerkit hisses.

"Uh... Guys. Let's take this to the border so we are each in our own territories," the unknown she-cat whines, looking around timidly.

Once Badgerkit and I cross the border again, I spin around and look at the three small cats. "So you guys are from Riverclan, huh?"

"Yeah. That's Fluffkit," he says gesturing to the larger brown tom. "Puffkit." He motions to the very small and young she-cat, then looks at the older she-cat. "White kit, and then there's me. I'm Deadkit."

* * *

><p><strong>I have not been able to stop writing. I'm already on chapter nineteen. It's awesome.<strong>

**Anyways, not much to say today, but be sure to follow, favorite, review, do the other chapter challenges, whatever. I hope you all had an awesome week and will have another awesome one! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	9. Chapter 7

**Long chapter today! You're welcome.**

* * *

><p>Third pov<p>

"Uh, having this chat is nice and all, but it sounds like the fight is stopping," Puffkit says. The six kits all stop and listen, just noticing the yowls have started to become quieter and less frequent and whimpers could be heard.

Deadkit turns to Fluffkit, Puffkit, and Whitekit. "C'mon. Let's head back." Then he turns to Skykit and Badgerkit. "Good luck getting back to your camp, but we better head back too. My dad will go insane if I'm not there," he says. Then he turns and jumps through the ferns, the other three following one by one.

"You are so lucky I ran into them when they were following you and the fox. Do you have any idea how hurt we could've gotten?," Badgerkit asks.

"I know. I know. Let's just head back before the clan gets back to camp or someone notices we're gone," Skykit says.

"Pinefoot? Where are you going?," a sudden voice asks.

"I thought I heard Skykit," Pinefoot's voice says. Skykit and Badgerkit look at each other and then run in the direction of the camp.

Pinefoot's head appears from behind a tree, the rest of the cats padding back to camp a ways off, and looks around. Once he sees nothing he turns and runs back to the group.

A bit of a ways off, Skykit and Badgerkit continue to swerve around trees. They get to the camp and sneak through the small gap they found in the back that is right next to the nursery. They go around the wall and settle into their nests, and only a minute later Featherstep looks through.

"They're in here!," she shouts, relief in hee voice, and the two kits stir, pretending to be woken up. "Where have you two been? We've all been worried sick!"

"Well, we were hiding in the bushes surrounding the camp to work on our stalking skills. Then we got tired and came in here," Skykit lies.

Badgerkit glares at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Yeah. Right. That's what we were doing," she says, then looking at the queen with big and innocent eyes.

"Could you tell us next time? Everyone thought you left the camp."

"But if we told you we wouldn't know how good we were," Skykit says.

"You could've told one of us and stalked another cat. We worry. Ease our minds from now on, please," Featherstep says, licking the top of his head. He nods.

"Everyone is back!"

* * *

><p>"Oh Firetail! Are you okay?," Spottedfern asks, running up to her littermate. Deadkit watches with the other kits, them all having made it back before the battle patrol came back.<p>

"I'll be fine," Firetail says, his tail flicking. He looks around and sees Deadkit, and then looks back at Spottedfern. "I'd like to speak to my kit. Alone."

"Oh. Of course. Deadkit! Come here please!," she yells. Deadkit freezes, looking at his father and his sister and then back at the other kits.

"Go Deadkit. Whatever Firetail says, we'll be here," Needlekit says. Deadkit nods, standing and turning back to Firetail and Spottedfern.

"Coming," he says, padding over. "What is it?"

Firetail looks as Spottedfern, who gets the message and pads away to their last literate, Whiteblaze. Firetail flicks his tail again, then turns and pads toward the entrance. "Come with me," he says over his shoulder.

Deadkit looks back at all of his friends before running after his father.

* * *

><p>"I'm not supposed to be outside of the camp," Deadkit says nervously. He gives a huff of amusement before turning around and looking at his kit.<p>

"Funny to hear you say that. By the way. Where did the fox fur in your front claws come from?," he asks, knowing the answer already.

"Sorry," Deadkit says.

"You know you can't leave the camp. You could've gotten hurt."

"Not like you would care," Deadkit mumbles, looking at the ground and sitting down. Firetail sighs and sits next to him.

"Deadkit. I do care about you. I haven't talked to you because... well, something happened and I didn't want to make it worse. It's not because I don't care about you."

"Then why'd you leave me to be comforted by the other queens when Frostpelt disappeared?! If you cared you wouldve been there!," Deadkit shouts, jumping up and turning his body to his father

"I was hurting too, you know. She was my mate," Firetail sighs.

"I just miss her," Deadkit says, turning back and sitting down with a thump. Firetail pulls Deadkit closer with his blazing orange tail and sighs.

"I do too. Let's face it together, okay? I'm tired of not talking to you. I want to change that, but only if you'll let me," he says. Deadkit nods.

"In other news, my torn claw is killing me, so after I get it treated how about you and I settle down for a meal?," Firetail asks.

"Sure!," Deadkit says. "I'll race you back to camp!" He jumps up and starts running, and Firetail chuckles and runs after him.

* * *

><p>"Blackspot. For the last time. Stop trying to jump from the flimsy branches of the trees," Lilystream sighs. Blackspot, Mousebelly, and Hailstorm just got back from a hunting patrol, and the medicine cat noticed Blackspot's limp immediately.<p>

"I had to get that squirrel though. It was the fattest one I've ever seen!," he says.

"And you'll be getting fat if you don't stop hurting yourself. You need to think about the physical health of the clan and more than just whether we're hungry or not. "What use would you be if we were attacked and you couldn't help?"

"Hey. Kits can't help either!," Russetkit hisses from where he was watching with the other kits and queens, and they look over.

"This doesn't involve you, Russetkit," Dusklight says, pulling him closer with a paw. He looks up at her.

"But it's true! Kits aren't allowed to fight, no matter what. When was the last time kits helped with _anything_? Oh yeah. Never!"

"Hush. In one moon you'll be an apprentice and can help in battles all you want as long as you're chosen to be. Until then, you'll have to wait with the rest of us."

Russetkit huffs, annoyed, and stalks into the nursery. Pitchfur sighs and follows him.

"Russetkit. You need to stop this. Thunderclan cats don't complain about the smallest things. They are patient, and know when to do what," she says. Russetkit looks at her.

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," he says, turning around again and laying down in his nest.

"At least try to hide it."

"What? Like Moonkit is half of the time? I'd rather be open with my feelings, thank you very much."

"Russetkit!," Dusklight hisses from outside. "If you don't stop this you are going to help with the elders until you become an apprentice. It's one thing that you complain, but I will not stand for you saying bad things behind cat's backs."

"Fine," he says, laying his head down. Pitchfur sighs and pads out of the nursery, and sees Dusklight standing there.

"I'm sorry about him. I don't know what got up his fur," she says, leaning forward to look inside before walking back over to the rest of the kits with Pitchfur. Pitchfur sighs.

"Not anything you did. His mentor is gonna have a pawfull though," she says. "I still can't believe all the kits are going to be apprentices in one moon."

"It's gone by fast," Dusklight says, watching Ravenkit and Redkit chase Moonkit and Nightkit around the clearing. The two being chased run behind Toadstep who was talking to Hazelstream and Molefur and hide. Ravenkit and Redkit run over and look around.

"Did you see where Moonkit and Nightkit went? We are playing chase and attack," Redkit asks.

"Sorry you two. I have no clue where those two went," he says. Nightkit laughs from behind him and Ravenkit runs around the elder, pouncing on Moonkit.

"I got you! I won!," Ravenkit yells.

"Not yet," Nightkit says, running away from the littermates and her sister. Redkit launches herself after Nightkit, ending up running into her and they roll into Jayfeather, who was dozing outside of the elders den.

"What do you two think you are doing?," Jayfeather asks, his blind blue eyes opening.

"We're playing a game! And Ravenkit and I won!," Redkit says. Then she squeals as she gets picked up by Dusklight.

"I'm sorry Jayfeather. I'll bring these two back to the nursery," she says.

"I may be old and may have saved the clans, but that doesn't mean that I can't be bothered. It's fine," he rasps. "Let them play together, while they still can."

Dusklight sees the grief in his blind eyes and sets Redkit down. "Just call out if they ever become too much."

Dusklight pads off, and Seedstar sighs, having seen the whole ordeal from the foot of the highledge. Lilystream pads up to her as Dusklight reaches Pitchfur again and sits next to her.

"You seem troubled," Lilystream says. Seedstar shakes her head.

"I'm fine. Just... watching Jayfeather and the kits reminded me of him and Lionblaze," she says.

"Lionblaze was a great deputy."

Seedstar nods. "Yes. He was. But so is Dewfrost. I just wish he could have lived to be an elder with his brother," she sighs.

"It is sad, but the greencough was too much. He was an old cat already, and with that wound he wasn't strong enough," Lilystream says.

"Squirrelflight passed just like Lionblaze, remember?," Seedstar asks, looking at the darkening sky. "Large battle, and then greencough."

"Yes. Jayfeather was silent for days," Lilystream recalls. Then she looks up at Seedstar. "But you were a good choice for deputy under Bramblestar's rule. I remember the shock you went through."

"That's true. I had just gotten my first apprentice, a season cycle after being named Seedbright as a warrior," Seedstar says. "Bramblestar was on his sixth life."

"The blizzard was his downfall," Lilystream remembers.

"Yes. I still feel guilty for letting him go out to hunt that night. He was far too weak from his wound."

"He was the clan leader, and could choose what he wanted to do. He may have fallen into the lake since he couldn't see where he was going and couldn't keep his grip on the ground, but he is with his mate and his family now. That's what we need to remember the most."

"Yes. Same thing for Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, our parents, everyone," Seedstar says. Lilystream nods, then standing again.

"I need to go make sure Blackspot is resting his leg. I'll see you later," she says, padding away.

Seedstar continues sitting there as the sky changes from blue to black and filled with stars, watching the warriors come back to camp and eat before going to the warriors den to sleep, as well as the elders, queens, and kits. When only a few warriors remain in the clearing, she looks up the hollow and through the branches of he trees, seeing the stars twinkling.

'I hope I'm doing you all proud,' she sighs, then lifts her chin more and closes her eyes as an odd wind goes through the camp.

'_Sometimes, peace is unable to reach until there is a change._'

Seedstar opens her eyes, immediately recognizing the prophecy that was just shared with her. 'I'll tell Lilystream in the morning,' she tells herself. 'For now, it is time to rest.'

The leader stands, making her way up to her den and looking up at the star-filled sky one more time before entering her den, her pale ginger tail disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I went just slightly overboard this chapter. But I hope you liked it! <strong>

**I always thought that Seedkit would be named Seedbright as a warrior. I thought of the name a few years ago and it stuck.**

**Btw, I literally just thought of something while writing that last sentence. Did you want this entire plotline to be a small series or just one book? I have a spot it can end off at, and can think of a few more along the plotline. Let's call that the chapter challenge.**

**I also wanna say that I love the father-son thing between Deadkit and Firetail :D**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	10. Chapter 8

**Slightly boring, but important chapter!**

* * *

><p>Mudkit's pov<p>

I open my eyes, feeling the cool water seep into my fur before swimming up to the surface and taking a breath. There is a rustle in the bushes, and I look over, fearful that I might have been spotted. However, nobody pops out and I relax, diving back down.

I watch as the small fish and tadpoles swim around me, and paw at one that stopped in front of me. It swims away, and a whole group of small fish swim around me.

I had been swimming here so much, the fish had gotten used to me. Since I never hunted them, they never felt the need to be frightened. Just like with the water and I. Since I didn't sink in the small puddle that I tumbled into when Darkkit, Snowkit, and I were messing around, I never feared stepping back in.

I go up for another breath, and then tread water for a bit, watching the fish swim underneath me in the small pond I found. It was a ways from camp, but as long as I run back I become dry and I get back before anyone notices.

I lose my focus when a cat falls through the tall grass surrounding the pond and sink for a bit, but then I steady myself and look at the other cat, laying my ears back when I see who it is.

"Darkkit!"

He looks up at me and then glares at the grass he came out of. "Hey! Why'd you push me!"

A white head pops out and looks at us. "I didn't mean to! Woah!," Snowkit says, suddenly falling forward on top of her brother. "Sorry Darkkit."

"It's fine. Just get off of me!," he says, standing and making her fall off.

"Well don't you two love each other," I mock.

"Why are you so far out of camp?," Snowkit asks.

"I could ask you guys the same thing," I say, swimming toward the shore they were on and walking out.

"We are out of camp because we were wondering where you've been running off too these days. Now answer our question," Darkkit says.

"Since there was no water anywhere near the camp, and I could be seen easily swimming in the lake, I decided to find my own place to swim. The fish in there have never seen a cat before I started swimming in there. It's pretty relaxing," I say, shaking my fur out.

Darkkit and Snowkit jump back to avoid the spray, and then look at me confused. "Why would you want to swim?," Darkkit asks.

"Why would you want to climb. Don't pretend that you haven't been climbing in that tree during the night, because I've seen you do it," I retort to him.

"Let's just go back to camp. It's getting late," Snowkit sighs, standing up and running off. Darkkit and I look at each other before running after her.

* * *

><p>Moonkit's pov<p>

I gasp awake, looking around the dark nursery. The light from the moon shines through the gap at the opening of the den and through the brambles that make up the entrance.

'It was just a dream,' I think, looking at Redkit and her littermates' nest. I remember that there was a battle, and Redkit, a much older version, was wounded. I was trying to save her, but I couldn't.

The sudden wind outside brings me out of my trance, and I shake my head and stand up, careful not to wake up Pitchfur or Ravenkit, then pad over to the entrance. I go outside, and see Jayfeather sitting in the middle of the clearing. There was a wind that was rustling with both his and my own fur.

I quietly pad closer to him and then hear him mumbling. "Are you here Half Moon? Are you waiting?," he asks.

'Who's Half Moon?,' I wonder.

"I'm getting closer and closer to leaving. Will you be there to guide me there? Will we be able to spend the rest of eternity together?"

Suddenly the wind picks up, dust getting blown in my face. I close my eyes until the wind stops, and when I open them I don't see the camp anywhere. Instead I was in the greenest forest I've ever seen, absolutely thriving with life.

I hear rustling in the bushes and look up, but see Jayfeather pad through. "Jayfeather? Where are we?," I ask.

"This is Starclan territory, Moonkit," he says.

"Are we dead? How did we die?," I ask.

He starts walking closer to me. "We didn't die. Our mind was sent here, and an image of our bodies came with. We aren't really here," he says. He looks at me for a bit. "I didn't expect you to have that shape on your head. Then again, that must be why you're called Moonkit."

"You can see me?"

"Yes. I'm only blind in the awake world. This is like a dream."

I look around. "What are we doing here?," I ask.

"We were called here," Jayfeather says, standing up straighter and looking around. There is a few more moments of silence before the bushes behind me rustle.

I spin around to see a golden-brown tabby tom standing there. He looks at me, then looks up at Jayfeather. "Is this Moonkit?," he asks.

"Yes. I have a feeling that Moonkit is confused though, so give him a break and introduce yourself."

"Moonkit, I'm Sandstripe's father, Lionblaze. It's nice to see you," he says.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you," I say. He laughs, then passes me and goes over to Jayfeather.

"Why did you bring me here?," Jayfeather asks.

"I need you to tell Lilystream and Seedstar something. I would tell them, but only you can understand what it means," Lionblaze says. _"__The past is capable of fixing itself. Only when it does will the whole picture make more sense."_

Suddenly, my vision starts to waver. "J-Jayfeather. Wha-at's happen-ning."

"Do not be afraid," I hear Lionblaze say. "You are returning home. Just relax."

I take a breath and close my eyes, then feel the wind again. It stops again, and when I open my eyes we were in the camp again.

Jayfeather was pacing back and forth in the clearing, muttering to himself. I couldn't pick up on it this time though. "Moonkit. Get back in your den," he says, starting to make his way over to the Medicine Cat's den.

I nod, turning and scrambling back into the nursery. Everything is just how it was when I went into the clearing, and it messes with my mind. I shake my head a few times before curling up in my nest again.

I look around the den for a bit before sighing and closing my eyes.

'_That's right kit. Let your dreams run free_.'

* * *

><p>Third pov<p>

"Lilystream," Jayfeather hisses as he enters the den.

"Jayfeather?," the medicine cat asks. "What is it? What time is it?"

"I don't know. And Lionblaze just came to me. He told me to tell you something."

"He did. What was it. Wait! Let's get Seedstar and Dewfrost. They should know," Lilystream says, getting up and padding towards the entrance. "Get Dewfrost and meet me in the Seedstar's den."

"Got it," Jayfeather says, following her into the night air. She pads over to the highledge and starts climbing while he pads over to the warrior's den.

Jayfeather scents the air, and then makes his way over to the Thunderclan deputy. "Dewfrost. Get up," he says. The deputy opens his eyes and blinks up at Jayfeather sleepily. "Come on. I got a message from Lionblaze. We are talking about it in Seedstar's den."

"Alright," Dewfrost says, standing up and stretching. "Let's go."

They pad out of the den and go to Seedstar's den, Jayfeather hissing when Dewfrost tries to help him up the pile of pebbles leading to it. "I may be an elder and blind, but I had been climbing this season's before you and you're littermates were kitted. I'm fine," he hisses.

Defrost just sighs, following Jayfeather up to Seedstar's den.

"What has Lionblaze told you that made you wake us all up after moonhigh?," Seedstar asks Jayfeather.

"Well. Good morning to you too," the elder says.

"Yes. Good extremely early morning to you too. Now what were you told?," Dewfrost says.

"Don't get picky with me. Don't forget I helped Sorreltail and Brightheart kit you three."

"Jayfeather," Lilystream says. "Please tell us."

"Fine," Jayfeather grumbles. "Lionblaze said, '_The past is capable of fixing itself. Only when does will the whole picture make sense._'"

"It sounds like another prophecy," Dewfrost points out.

"But not one at the same time," Seedstar says.

"It isn't a prophecy. It's a hint," Jayfeather says.

"What do you mean? There are never hints from Starclan," Lilystream says.

"This time, there is," Jayfeather growls. "And its about the prophecy. Something from the past that was wrong is going to be fixed, and when it does, the prophecy will make sense."

"How do you know you're right? How do you know it might not be another prophecy?," Dewfrost growls.

"Dewfrost. Settle down," Seedstar says, laying her tail on his shoulders.

"I know," Jayfeather begins. "Because Lionblaze said that only I would understand what it means. And, considering you three didn't think of it, I'm certain I'm right."

"So, what are you saying?," Lilystream asks.

Jayfeather sighs. "Something was changed in the past. Whether or not it has been done repeatedly since then is questionable, but let me tell you. It is going to fix itself. And we have to be prepared for anything."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter eight! As I said, kinda boring, but important. See if you can figure out what the hint Jayfeather got is saying. That can be the chapter challenge.<strong>

**Uh... can't really think of what else to say. Hope you guys are liking this story. Things will start picking up soon, so stick around!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	11. Chapter 9

**I need cover art for this and I have no clue what to do! Help!**

* * *

><p>Fluffkit's pov<p>

"I think that Firetail is going to mentor Deadkit," Puffkit says to me.

"Why?," I ask.

"I don't know. I just feel like he will," she says, looking over to where she sees Oakstar and Rippledstream talking to Mudpelt, Petalstream, Owlstorm, and the elders.

"Well, it isn't his apprentice ceremony tomorrow. It's ours, so he'll just have to wait a few days to find out," Needlekit says.

"I'm gonna miss playing with you guys," Puffkit sighs.

"Hey! We can still play with you! Just not as often as we can now," Whitekit says.

I stand up. "What do you guys say? One last round of the battle for sunningrocks?," I ask.

"No. That's fine," Puffkit sighs, resting her head down on her black and ginger front paws. "Hey. Who do you think your mentors are gonna be?"

"I think mine is gonna be Owlstorm," Needlekit says.

"You just want him because he's probably gonna be the next deputy," Whitekit points out.

"Hey. A kit can dream," he says.

"I think mine is gonna be one of the newer warriors," I say. I'm not sure why. I just feel like they will."

"Well, I'm hoping mine will be Petalstream. She's great at tracking," Whitekit says. Then she looks at Puffkit. "What about you? Who do you think you're mentor will be?"

"I don't know," Puffkit says. "Maybe Mistbreeze or Minnowfoot. I know that they became warriors a few moons ago from what I've heard, but I've just got a feeling, like Fluffkit. Plus. They would've been warriors for around six moons by the time I can be apprenticed."

"It all depends on who they think is best fit," I say, flicking my ears toward Oakstar, Rippledstream, the senior warriors, and the elders.

"You know what I just realised?," Whitekit asks, also standing. "Where is Deadkit?"

* * *

><p>Deadkit's pov<p>

"Okay. Just crouch down," Firetail whispers to me as we look through some ferns at the edge of the camp at all of the other kits. "Then, when none of them are looking, jump out and pin one of them. Who are you going after?"

"Fluffkit," I whisper back. He nods, chuckling slightly, and looks at me.

"Okay. Ready?," he asks. I nod. "Go!"

I jump out of the ferns with a roar and the other kits all look at me surprised, and then I knock into Fluffkit and we roll across the clearing. I end up on my back and start laughing, as does Firetail when he pads through the ferns to me.

He holds his paw above me. "Give me a paw," he laughs, and I hit his paw with mine. Whitekit runs over.

"Deadkit! That wasn't funny!," she says seriously. Then snorts with laughter as she sees the mud covering Fluffkit, as he rolled into a mudpuddle. "It was hilarious!" She joins us in laughing.

"Not when you're covered in mud, it's not," Fluffkit growls, shaking his fur out. He jumps on Whitekit and they start play-fighting.

Fluffkit and Whitekit end up rolling into the mudpuddle together and start groaning. I start laughing, but stop when Firetail picks me up and holds me over the mud. "Firetail! No no no! Don't do dis! Don't do- ugh," I groan when I sink belly-deep into the mud. "You knew that was the deepest part!"

He looks at me, smiling. "Why do you think I did it?," he asks. He then leans over and pulls me out, placing me next to the puddle.

"Firetail," Splashpelt sighs as she pads up. "The kits' ceremony is tomorrow. They need to stay clean."

"Sorry. Splashpelt. I was just teaching Deadkit how to pounce and surprise enemies and it got out of hand," Firetail says.

"Well, keep my kits out of it. They will be getting involved in that soon enough," she says, glaring at him from where she was cleaning Whitekit off.

Suddenly Whitekit jerks her head up and starts looking around. "Hey. Where's Puffkit?"

"Pebblefall took her in for her nap. You should go eat soon," Splashpelt answers. "Oh. Oakstar and Rippledstream wanted to talk to you, Firetail. They are waiting in Oakstar's den."

"Okay. Go ahead and eat with the other kits, Deadkit. I shouldn't be long," he says, standing and padding off.

I jump slightly when I feel a rough tongue cleaning my fur off. "Splashpelt! I can clean myself!," I yell.

"You're only going to be a kit for a few more days. Enjoy being cared for while you can," she says.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't wait to be an apprentice!," Needlekit says, jumping up.

"You can't wait now, but once you are older you'll wish you are a kit again. Carefree, can play whenever you want, no fears. Sometimes, the grass isn't always greener on the other side," she says, moving on to cleaning Fluffkit off.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," Needlekit says. "I'm gonna go get some fish. Join me when you want to." He pads off with Whitekit right behind him, and I see Minnowfoot leaving for the sunhigh border patrol with Mouseclaw and Spottedfern. Mistbreeze, meanwhile, was sharing tongues with Sparrowfur.

"Hey. Deadkit," Fluffkit says, shoving me with his shoulder and getting my attention. "You coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go," I say, standing up and running over to Needlekit and Whitekit who were already eating a fish.

When we finish eating as Firetail pads back out of the Leader's den. "I would stay with you, but I have to go help Blueleaf gather herbs. I'll be back by dusk," he says to me, then meeting Blueleaf by the entrance and leaving.

Whitekit yawns and stretches. "Well, I'm tired. Anyone else?," she asks, her eyes drooping. A full belly and warm sun really makes you tired, because the rest of us agree and follow her to the nursery.

"If you were coming in to play, go back outside. Puffkit is still asleep," Pebblefall tells us, and I see said kit curled up at the queen's belly.

"Actually, we are coming in to sleep," Needlekit says, climbing into his nest with Fluffkit and Whitekit. I pad into my nest, curling up and looking past Fluffkit and his littermates' nest to Puffkit, who stretches in her sleep and rolls on her back. Pebblefall chuckles, dipping her head down and licking her kit's belly, making Puffkit roll back over.

'I wish Frostpelt were here,' I think, my eyes lowering to the reeds in my nest. I sigh, rolling over to face the wall and closing my eyes, feeling sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p>Skykit's pov<p>

"Gingertail! Hawkkit's not sharing his mossball!," I hear the nearly one-moon old she-kit, Rainkit, whine, waking me up from my slumber. I stretch, yawning, before sitting up and opening my eyes.

Light was shining through the entrance of the den, dim enough to show that it was barely after dawn. I look over at the nest that Sunkit and Badgerkit used to use out of habit, now being used by the new queen, Stormheart, who was expecting Graystar's kits. Her belly was swollen just to the point that she couldn't do any warrior duties anymore, so she had to move in. It would be her one and only litter, as she will be too old to have kits again afterward.

The new queen took over Sunkit, Badgerkit, and Honeydrop's nest when Honeydrop was needed on warrior duties again and had to move to the warriors den. Sunkit and Badgerkit, however, remained kits, and moved to the other side of the den into a new nest made for the two of them.

I look over at their nest now and see that Sunkit was still sleeping and stand, leaving the nursery. I see Gingertail telling Hawkkit to share and Badgerkit cleaning her fur, so I grab a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and pad over to Badgerkit.

"Hey, Badgerkit," I say, putting the mouse down. She looks up at me for a moment before continuing to clean her fur. "Uh... did you want to share this mouse?"

"I've eaten already, so no," she says, standing and starting to pad away. I cringe and look down, and then pick up the prey and run in front of her, spinning around on my front paws to face her.

"I thury mkah," I say around the mouse, she lays one ear down, leaning backward slightly.

"What?"

I spit the mouse out. "I'm sorry, okay? Leaving camp to watch the warriors fight the foxes was stupid and I nearly got us and those Riverclan kits hurt. I'm stupid."

"Yeah, you are," she growls. We stand there looking at each other until I sigh.

"I really don't want this to come in between our friendship. Please?"

She lays her ears down, looking thoughtful, before looking at me. "I'll forgive you, on one condition."

My ear perk up, hopeful. "What?"

"I'm not telling you. If you are willing to take that chance, then yes. I'll forgive you."

'_Careful, Skykit. Choose wisely_,' the strange voice says. I've heard it multiple times, enough to know it was a tom, at least.

"I'll take the chance," I say. She smiles.

"Good. Now, I haven't really eaten, so how about that mouse?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really want to know what you guys think the couples in this story are gonna be. There's your chapter challenge! Also, who do you think will be mentoring who?<strong>

**As for what I said in the beginning. I do need an idea for the cover art for this! I found a really good editor on my kindle, and I can make awesome covers. Please review your idea! And also what you think the prophecy is about...**

**That was four challenges. What do you think the couples are gonna be, who will be mentoring who, help me with the cover art please, and let me know what you think the prophecy is about. Bit overboard but... oh well.**

**Seriously though, I love the relationship between Deadkit and Firetail.**

**Can't think of anything else to say, so bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	12. Chapter 10

**And now! The moment you've all been waiting for (maybe)!**

* * *

><p>Moonkit's pov<p>

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Seedstar yowls, slowly heading to the tip of the highledge. Pitchfur looks over Ravenkit and I again, making sure we were completely clean.

"Okay. Okay. No slouching, stand tall. Heads held high. Go to the center calmly. Your tails-"

"Pitchfur," Sandstripe says, coming up on her right. "They're fine. They'll be naturals. Just remember. Touch noses with your mentors. That's all you need to remember. And." Sandstripe shoves us into some loose dust, rolling us around and then blowing on our fur, knocking the extra dust off. "A bit of dust us good. It shows you don't care what you look like as much as the good of the clan."

"Yeah. You're right," Pitchfur says. "We're so proud of you two. We'll see you guys soon."

With that, Pitchfur and Sandstripe pad over to the group of cats waiting. Seedstar looks down on the clan, then sees us and beckons us closer with her tail, nodding when we are close enough to tell us to stop. Then she looks over the clan.

"Today is a good day for Thunderclan. We may be of few, but we are strong. We have been gifted with kits these past moons, two litters having been born and more on the way," Seedstar says, giving a pointed look to where Hazelstream and Molefur were sitting, Hazelstream's belly larger just enough where it was noticeable. "And with more kits on the way, we have some leaving us today. Not in death, but in growth. Ravenkit, Moonkit, come forward."

Ravenkit and I stand, padding forward to stand in the center of the circle beneath the highledge. Seedstar looks at us and then looks up, her gaze sweeping over the clan. "These two kits have learned the way of the warrior code in the six moons they have been here, and are now able to become apprentices. Ravenkit."

My littermate's ears perk up, her tail twitching in excitement. "From now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Cherrystream. Your mentor was Foxleap, who taught you to put your energy to good use in protecting and hunting for your clan. I trust you will pass that knowledge onto Ravenpaw, as you did with Blackspot."

Cherrystream pads up to Ravenpaw and they touch noses, Seedstar watching before turning to me. "Moonkit. From now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Mousebelly, you have always had a quiet nature to you, but know when it is right to speak up. You have not yet had an apprentice, but I trust that Moonpaw will become a fine warrior under your training, as you have become from Ivypool's."

Mousebelly pads up to me and we touch noses, just like Ravenpaw and Cherrystream did, as the clan chants our new names. He herds me to sit next to him in the circle though, much as Cherrystream does, when Seedstar does not dismiss the clan.

"As you all know, at the gathering a few moonrises ago I had a small meeting with the other leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. We agreed to hold a special event that very few elders remember, one being Jayfeather. It is the daylight gathering. In a daylight gathering, the apprentices from each clan gather and compete for the first pick from the fresh-kill pile. They compete in different categories. Hunting, fighting, and tree-climbing. This will be held again, but with the added categories of stalking, swimming, and herb-gathering. It will be held in three moons' time, and from then on will be held every six moons as a new tradition in the clans. They will be held the day after the black moon, as after that the moon comes back and brings brightness as the daylight gathering hopefully will. I hope our five apprentices by then will do greatly under their mentor's training," Seedstar says. "This daylight gathering is going to be held in the Riverclan territory, and any kits at the time are allowed to come as long as it is in their in their clan's territory. Clan meeting dismissed."

"Can you believe it?!," Ravenpaw exclaims, jumping over to me. "We're going to be in the first traditional daylight gathering!"

"I hope you two will do well in it," Sandstripe says as he pads up with Pitchfur. The other we kits were not far behind, me being bowled over by Redkit and Ravenkit being congratulated by Nightkit and Russetkit.

"Congratulations Moonpaw!," Redkit yells. I laugh and then roll over, squishing her under me. "Moonpaw. Get off."

"Hey. Get off of my sister, Moonpaw," Russetkit says. I stand and jump out of the way before Redkit jumps up. "Oh. Congratulations. Nightkit says the same."

Nightkit has become the cat of few words, only choosing to talk if she absolutely needs too. Otherwise, she is completely silent, using her tail, head, and paws to say what she is doing.

Nightkit nods, and Redkit looks at Ravenpaw. "Congratulations to you as well, Ravenpaw."

"Thanks," Ravenpaw says, whiskers twitching slightly.

"Moonpaw. Ravenpaw. Cherrystream and I are taking you two to gather bedding for both your and the rest of the cats' nests," Mousebelly says.

"Coming, Mousebelly! We've got to go, but we'll talk to you guys later," I say. The kits nod and run back over to where they had been playing before the meeting while Ravenpaw and I, proud with out new names, follow our mentors outside the camp for the first time.

* * *

><p>Deadkit's pov<p>

"Fluffkit, from now on until you receive your name as a warrior, you will be known as Fluffpaw. Sparrowfur. You, like Fluffkit, have long fur, and I hope that you teach him the best ways to get along in clan life with it, as well as teach him the fighting techniques you have mastered from Mudpelt's training," Oakstar says.

"Needlekit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Needlepaw. Whiteblaze. You share curiosity with Needlepaw, and I hope that like Rippledstream you show Needlepaw that there is a point where safety is sometimes the best way to go, as his mentor."

"Whitekit, you will be known as Whitepaw until your warrior name is given to you. Petalstream. Mosspelt, while mentoring you, showed a side of you about passion for learning and perfection like Whitepaw possesses, and I hope that as you mentor her, you show her it is okay if you make mistakes."

The three littermates touch noses with their mentors and then go and stand in the circle. Oakstar, however, does not dismiss the meeting. "I have one more announcement to make, but after I name one more apprentice. Deadkit, come forward."

I look up at him, shocked, until Puffkit shoves me from where she was sitting on my left, and I snap out of my trance, padding forward. "It may be a bit early for this kit to be apprenticed, but I hope that a bit of extra time with his mentor will both help him with his swimming ability that has not yet surfaced as well as help him with his fishing and fighting abilities with one good eye. Firetail, you have the deepest bond with Deadkit. With his name now Deadpaw, I hope that you are able to teach him courage for what you believe is right, and bravery to say what is wrong."

Firetail, with a proud flick of his tail, touches noses with me and we had back to the circle of cats. "Is this what Oakstar wanted to talk to you about yesterday?," I ask.

"Yep. I wanted to keep it a surprise," he says.

The meeting finishes after Oakstar announces a daylight gathering and I look over at Puffkit, who pads over with a smile though I see sadness in the way her tail droops slightly. "Congratulations, Deadpaw," she says softly.

"Hey. I didn't know I was gonna be apprenticed. I'll still visit," I say. She sighs, knowing that I knew she was upset, and then smiles sadly at me.

"I know. I was just hoping we could have had just a few more days together before I was the only kit."

"It's only four and a half more moons until you're apprenticed. Plus. You can still go see the daylight gathering! Remember? Kits are allowed as long as it's in their clans' territory, and its in Riverclan's territory this time!"

"True," she says, perking up a bit. "And then only one and a half moons until I'm apprenticed!"

"And I'm sure that Oakstar will choose your mentor wisely," Firetail says. "But for now, Deadpaw and I are going to go fishing, and then I'm going to teach him to hunt for land-prey. But, we will be back in time for the sun-down meal."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Deadpaw!," she says. As Firetail and I pad away, Petalstream and Whitepaw pad up to her and I watch them.

"I asked Pebblefall, and if you want you can help Whitepaw change the elders' bedding," Petalstream says. Puffkit nods, smiling.

"Sure!," she shouts. I smile, then turning my head again and follow Firetail out of camp.

* * *

><p><strong>The apprentice ceremonies are finally here! As you can see, it was Thunderclan and Riverclan this chapter. Next chapter is going to be Shadowclan and Winclan.<strong>

**Who's excited for the daylight gathering?! It happened in the books, and I was sorta sad that it never happened again. So I did it here! I can imagine there must be a few of you who was upset it never happened again as well.**

**Also, still need ideas for a cover art!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
